Help! I messed up time!
by The French Waffle
Summary: Dr. Strange accidentally takes the Avengers back in time to the Battle of Sokovia. Wanda attempts to save her brother, but what happens when they get back to the present?
1. Chapter 1

**Wanda's POV**

A force smashes into me, leaving me winded. I gasp as I try to stand up.

"W-what happened?" I ask. Steve comes over and helps me up. I look around, and my eyes land on Stephen, who's attempting to open the Eye of Agamotto. I take a glance at my surroundings. Tony looks at me, and my eyes widen. "Wait. We can't be..." I look around once more. "But it was destroyed!" Everyone else looks at me.

"What?" I whirl around quickly. There. The church. "Tony. You know where we are." His face darkens as he realizes.

"Sokovia." I run over to a newspaper stand. May 1, 2015. My knees buckle under me. We're back. Back to the exact time my life changed forever. The exact time the last person I ever loved died. We're back to my brother's death.

I pull around the corner of a building. I can't let me see me. Wait. That sounded odd. I can't let past me see me. Stephen explained all of this to us. If we let our past selves see us, it will create a time paradox and bad stuff will happen. So, as you can imagine, it's really weird seeing yourself battle. I look over. We can't be too far into the battle. I'm right, as the ground beneath me starts to rumble in an all too familiar way. I grab onto Clint to steady myself.

"Oh! Sorry." I yelp, immediately slapping my hand over my mouth. I'm not supposed to talk loudly, as it could attract unwanted Ultronbots. I watch the entire fight unfold before my eyes. Our awesome church fighting-as-one part I always felt proud of. Until my voice catches my attention.

"Get the people on the boats."

"I'm not going to leave you here." My throat closes up. I haven't heard that voice in so long.

"I can handle this. Come back to me when everyone else is off, not before. Do you understand?"

"You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you!" He states superiorly. Past Wanda scoffs.

"Go!" That one line. I've always felt guilty that I never said anything else to him before he died. I turn back to Clint.

"So, what now?" I whisper so that I don't let past me hear me.

"Don't know. Let's just stay here until we're contacted." Steve, Tony, and the others were off who knows where doing who knows what. I nod, turning back to watching us evacuate everyone from the city. A flash of clothing catches my eye. I whirl around to see past Clint race over to help a boy. _Oh no! I have to do something!_ Ultron fires from the stolen Quinjet. The bullets head towards past Clint and the boy. Before my brother gets there, I stop the bullets with a flick of my hands. My magic spins them away, away from Pietro and past Clint and the boy and into my hand. Pietro looks confused as he helps the boy to his mother. Before I can do or say anything, another force smashes into my body, and we're swept away.


	2. He's Back!

**I'm back! We get to see what happens next! Welcome back to...Wanda Completely Screws Up the Timeline! Enjoy!**

* * *

I end up on the floor of the training room. As I start to stand up, a hand extends down to help me up. I gratefully accept his gesture and I look up to find myself staring into piercing, crystal blue eyes. A sob escapes my mouth and I quickly hug him. He doesn't hesitate to return the embrace. After he finally lets go, I take a look around. The compound doesn't seem different.

"Geez, Wanda. What happened?" He asks holding his head in his hand.

"Um..you...fainted," I say, "Something happened and you just hit the floor. It looked like you had died."

"Ohhhh! That's why you hugged me like that. I nod.

"How about we take a walk? Just around the compound," I suggest. Pietro looks kind of worried.

"Um...Wanda. I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, you have, in fact, been around for the last two years, haven't you?"

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"In case of short-term memory loss, look out the freaking window!" He snipes at me. I run over to the window.

"Oh my God! Why did this happen?" Ashes are everywhere. The people outside either have special suits and gas masks or are choking as they breathe in the toxic chemicals.

"Wow. Something happened to you. Did you hit your head?"

"No. At least, I don't think I did."

"Ultron. Remember him? Big, bad robot dude who tried to kill me and Clint?" I nod. "Well, he got pissed off that we cheated him, so he did the only thing any sensible person would do. Killed Tony Stark. After that, he got ahold of a couple of nukes and bam here we are." I stumble back. Tony is dead. The Iron Man is dead.

"He's dead then. All because of a robot I helped create."

"You didn't create him! That murderer Tony did. I never trusted him, even though I fought alongside him." I look around wildly.

"I need to find Stephen."

"Who?"

"Stephen Strange. He's the only one who can fix this! I have to find him!"

"Earth to Wanda! You can't go out there! Or were you not paying attention during the history lesson there?" I don't see any gas masks, but he can't be that far away, can he? I run to the front door, but it's barricaded. With a flick of my fingers, I force the doors open, red magic spewing everywhere. I hear Pietro's voice behind me. I run out into the cold, gray Earth that used to be New York. I take one breath and immediately feel dizzy. "Wanda, what are you doing? Wanda!" I trip over something but as I look down, I see nothing. I trip, again and again, this time not being able to regain my balance. The last thing I am aware of is Pietro's feet pounding over to me and catching me as I fall. Then, my world goes black, and I feel nothing else.

* * *

 **Oh no! What happens to Wanda? Will she live? Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'VE BEEN ON SUCH A LONG HIATUS SOOO SORRY MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I JUST GOT IT FIXED, SORRY AGAIN, PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!

 **Pietro's POV**

"Wanda? What are you doing?" I yell. But she's already out the door. I grab two gas masks, fixating one on my mouth, and then run out the door. I pound over to Wanda and catch her as she falls. She's gasping for air, so I fish the other gas mask out of my pocket and position it over her face. "Your such an idiot," I whisper. I pick her up and run back inside. I put her down on a bed, and sit next to her, waiting for her to wake up. She gasps awake and I clutch her hand. "Wanda! What the heck were you doing? You know that it's dangerous out there!" I begin scolding her.

"I didn't have a choice! I have to go back and find Stephen!"

"Who is this Stephen?"

"His name is Dr. Stephen Strange and if anyone has stayed the same after this, it's him!" I am very confused by this answer.

"What? You mean you know THE Stephen Strange?" I ask, appalled. After all, he is a very famous time-traveler, having gone back to many famed events in time and recording them for all of our eyes to see.

"Yes, I know him. He was my...teammate." She says.

"Teammate? I thought he worked alone!"

"Well, in this place he does, but not where I come from!"

"Where you come from? You come from Sokovia!"

"No. I mean...nevermind. You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Really? I wouldn't, eh? Have you forgotten that I am your brother? And you can read my mind! You would know if I didn't believe you." She takes a deep breath. She stares out the window at the familiar gray sky and rubble of New York City.

"It's not that simple." She says quietly.

"Of course it is!"

"No, it's not! Okay? You don't know what I've been through to see you, only to be greeted by this hideous world!" She explodes. I am so confused by this point.

"Wanda, what on God's green Earth are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE WORLD BE FREAKING DESTROYED!" She yells. She takes a deep breath and calms down. "Does Tony Stark still live here?"

"Tony Stark? You mean the guy who killed our parents and got the death he deserved?"

"Death?!'

"...In Sokovia. I know we teamed up with him, but I'm still happy about how he died."

"Oh, God." She whispered.

"Wanda." She looks at me. "I want an explanation. Now." She nods and sucks in a breath.

"I'm...not from this timeline."

 **And thank you very much, world! I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER but now it's summer and I can write more. So thank you and good day!**

 **-The French Waffle (Previously known as MaximoffGirl.)**


	4. AN (Sorry guys)

**HIIIII! Guess what? I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I have terrible writer's block and I'm not sure what to write next. Sorry for the delay, I'll get a chapter out soon. Thank you to the people who are still reading this, for some weird reason. Seriously, why are you guys even still here?! Anyways, I'm working on another chapter, just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead. Thanks!**

 **-French Waffle**


End file.
